Heart to Heart
by SPB
Summary: (Written to celebrate the upcoming remastered Spyro triology. Takes place immediately after the ending of "Year of the Dragon".) Spyro heads to Dragon Shores for a talk with his old friend, Elora. And the two of them will have an important discussion about their relationship, as well as some other things.


(In the World of Dragons)

A few weeks had passed since the defeat of the Sorceress, and in the time since all of the dragon eggs had been recovered. The next generation would hatch on time and grow up safe and sound.

Hunter and Bianca had gone off somewhere, and all of Spyro's newest allies had gone back to their homes to finally settle down.

But for Spyro, he couldn't rest just yet, as much as the little dragon wanted nothing more than to do so. Having been on three adventures in the span of a year, his wings ached. However, there was still one matter he needed to tend to before he could consider his adventuring days done.

With the professor having finally gotten around to restoring the portal between the Dragon World and Avalar, an old friend had come by for a visit in the form of Elora. And Spyro knew there was something they'd need to talk about. Something very important.

And so it was that the two were now relaxing on the beach just outside the entrance gate to Dragon Shores, the ultimate vacation spot. But a vacation was the last thing either Spyro's or Elora's mind at the moment.

Spyro was the first to speak up. He looked across to the young fawn that had accompanied him here, knowing that he was about to say to her, was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. But she needed to hear this for her sake.

"Listen, Elora," Spyro spoke, trying not to get lost in the fawn's beautiful eyes. "There's something we need to discuss. Something I probably should've talked to you about the last time we were here."

Elora remembered that occasion well. She'd invited Spyro on the Tunnel of Love ride, hoping to give him a kiss. But Spyro had taken off the second the ride ended, mentioning something about needing to get ready for the Year of the Dragon. Thus he'd missed the kiss, and left Elora in an unhappy state for a long time.

"It's about us, isn't it, Spyro?" Elora guessed.

Spyro nodded. "You and I, it just wouldn't work out," The dragon confessed. "It really pains to me to say it, but it's true. I can't just uproot my whole life and come live with you in Avalar, and we both know you're too important to Avalar to leave. Seeing as you're its princess and everything."

Elora unhappily sighed. She'd tried her best to keep that detail secret from Spyro during his time aiding Avalar in getting rid of Ripto, but the truth had come out anyway. Avalar's previous ruler had disappeared the day Ripto had first showed up, and no one had seen her since. Once Ripto had been defeated, the right of succession was passed on to Elora, who had already secretly been Avalar's princess. In a matter of months, she was slated to be coronated as Queen Elora I.

"I guess it was never meant to be anyway," Elora commented in a glum tone of voice. "A shame, really. I was growing quite fond of you."

"The feeling's mutual," Spyro admitted. "And that's why I knew we had to have this talk. I'll still try to visit you if I find the time, I'm really curious to see what's become of Avalar since last I saw it."

"Oh, it's so wonderful! We've even expanded into a fourth homeworld now: Spring Meadow!" Elora happily exclaimed! "And we're building a new palace there for my coronation. You'll come and see it when it's finished, won't you?"

Spyro nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world! Seems like the Dragon World isn't the only place that's been expanding lately," A faint chuckle escaped his lips as he recalled. "I still remember when it was just the five worlds, and the junkyard Nasty Norc called home. Now we've got the forgotten lands, and the junkyard's getting spruced up. It's amazing how time flies."

"Speaking of time," Elora remarked. "I hear Hunter's having the time of his life now with his new girlfriend. What was her name again?"

"Bianca," Spyro answered. "She's actually a lot like you, except she's a magician, a really good one too! She can cast all kinds of spells. Which is useful for fixing up portals and keeping that pesky Money Bags in his place. He's lucky I didn't flame broil him after what he tried to do with that dragon egg!"

"Rest assured, Money Bags is not welcome in Avalar anymore," Elora told Spyro. "And from the sound of things, he's no longer allowed to set foot in the forgotten lands either."

Spyro nodded. "Hopefully he'll become that haiku poet he said he was going to be, and stay out of trouble."

"We can certainly hope so," Elora commented, as she got up from her chair. "Well, Spyro. I can't really stay for much longer. I need to get back to Avalar and make sure things haven't fallen apart in my brief absence. Promise me you'll say hi to The Professor and Hunter for me, okay?"

"Hey, wait a minute, Elora!" Spyro called out! "You've still got a little 'me time' right? And I didn't invite you all the way out here just for us to make small talk."

"What are you suggesting?" Elora pondered.

Spyro winked and flashed a toothy smile at the fawn. "This is Dragon Shores, the best vacation spot in the entire world! Just because we're not romantically involved, doesn't mean we can't spend time together as friends! Let's you and I have the time of our of lives, and forget about our troubles for a little while!"

"You sure that's a good idea, Spyro?" Elora asked. "I mean, if others find out…"

Spyro just laughed. "Who says they have to find out? As long as you're back by sundown today, nobody's gonna suspect a thing, right?"

"Right, but…" Elora began.

"But nothing," Spyro said with a shake of his head. "Now come on! Last one to the dunk tank's a rotten rhinoc!"

* * *

From afar, Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca observed the sight. Sparx just blushed, as Hunter laughed. "That Spyro, always thinking about fun and adventure."

"You think he'll ever find true love someday, Hunter?" Bianca asked the cheetah.

Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he will, maybe he won't. But I'm not a mind reader."


End file.
